Future wireless communications systems are operating at ever higher carrier frequencies in a quest to find greater bandwidth and less interference. These wireless communications systems may operate at frequencies of 6 GHz and above. In order to fully utilize the greater bandwidth available in the wireless communications systems, transmission-reception points (TRPs) may require more bandwidth and less latency than what is afforded in existing backhaul and/or fronthaul connections. Furthermore the density of the TRPs is likely to be much higher than current deployments and the cost of laying wireline high capacity backhaul connections to all of these TRPs can be prohibitive. Additionally, in certain situations some TRPs may be temporal in nature or mobile and may not be able to support a wireline connection.